etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlander (Protagonist)
The Highlander is one of the main protagonists of Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. He was selected by the Elder of his tribe to assist Etria and the Radha to solve the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth and mainly, the mysterious earthquakes that had been occurring for quite some time. Personality Similar to Classic Mode / other Etrian Odyssey games, the Highlander is just like most chosen characters; silent. He is unable to talk (in your view), but instead, you can choose the replies he gives for certain dialogues. Although they may determine his personalities, this won't really affect the plot in any way at all. History Not much of the Highlander's backstory were revealed or given during the gameplay. The only information known about him is that he hails from the Highlander Tribe, which is located in the Grand Duchy of High Lagaard. Etria/the Radha sends an invitation to the tribe's elder, asking them to help Radha Subaltern of Etria to investigate the cause of mysterious earthquakes that had been occurring lately in the area and also inviting them to solve the mysteries of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. The elder chooses the Highlander for this job; he believed that the Highlander can help Etria and Radha with their problems. He tells the Highlander to "show Etria a Highlander's true justice". Class Overview Most of the Highlander's damage output comes from his Spear skills which require a percentage of HP to use. If these skills are performed excessively, the Highlander is prone to chewing through his HP and TP reserves rather quickly, unless supported with a Medic's healing. Still, if designed correctly he possesses the capability of doing immense damage through his Delayed Charge and Cross Charge combo, or with the assistance of an Alchemist, Spear Assist. To show off the Grimoire Stone capabilities of letting characters use skills from other classes, he also has Limitless that functions as a charge skill while lifting weapon restrictions for the turn - which also increases potential burst damage when used with any of the above attacks. He is also capable of supporting the party in several ways through a limited ability to apply buffs. Bloody Offense is one of the best class-based attack-boosting skills in the game, offering an immense surge in power for a miniscule HP drain. He can also heal the party with Black Sabbath, may defend them from ailments with Battle Instinct, or assist in ailment infliction with Allied Bonds. While these skills can open up several support options, many choose to instead focus entirely on his damage output. *'Strengths:' Strong and fast with great potential for burst damage. *'Weaknesses:' Lack of variety of damage types without Spear Assist, HP consumption in-battle may leave him fragile. Skills Grimoire Skills Skills to generate and pass: *'Limitless': A charge skill that allows for a wider skill use. Unlike Charge (enemy skill), this applies for all attacks during the turn, with interesting applications with Bloodlust. *'Bloody Offense': Powerful attack boost, with a negligible HP cost. Skills best used on the Highlander: *'Various non-stab attack skills': Increases the variety of damage types he can inflict besides Spear Assist. *'Formula Mastery' (Alchemist): Raises elemental damage, and thus the power of Spear Assist. *'Aegis' (Protector): The Highlander is a little fragile given how frequently he burns his own HP. Offset this by letting him resist death. *'Sagittarius Shot' (Survivalist): Lv10 Delayed Charge → Limitless → Sagittarius Shot means that both attacks will connect at the same time with increased turn speed, doing a ridiculous amount of burst damage to a single enemy. *'Wrath Might' (Dark Hunter): This passive can apply the moment your HP falls within the threshold, so the Highlander's HP-consuming skills will be incredibly powerful. Trivia *As of now, he has no official name yet; instead, the player has to give him a name. *In Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, there is a DLC pack that allows the player to add the Highlander class to the guild hall. The protagonist of EOU does not make a cameo in the game despite this. *In one of the "Etrian Odyssey Untold: Millennium Girl" Original Soundtrack covers, the Highlander is dressed as a Troubadour like Frederica. *The Highlander is Lagaardian, which serves a slight fortelling for the release of the second Untold game. Gallery Etrian Odyssey Untold The Millennium Girl Highlander|Highlander's Trailer introduction Highlander Apollo.jpg|Highlander entering Etria highlander2.jpg|Highlander meeting a Landsknecht and Protector highlander3.jpg Concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Highlander and Raquna highlander4.jpg Staffbook 4.jpg|Concept art from the Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Staffbook of the Highlander with longer hair with Frederica (Right page) External links * Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes